The introduction of a device through tissue of a living body typically requires the use of a sharp instrument such as a scalpel or a needle to provide access into the tissue. For example, for the insertion of a catheter into a blood vessel a needle is used to access the vessel. The needle includes a hollow bore cannula that provides a conduit for an introducer device, such as a guide wire, to be inserted through the cannula and into the blood vessel. After insertion of the guide wire, the needle is withdrawn proximally along the guide wire and discarded. The catheter is then inserted into the vessel over the guide wire, and the guide wire is then removed.
The removal of the needle exposes the sharp insertion tip of the needle to the medical personnel inserting the catheter. This sharp tip poses a danger of a needle stick to the medical personnel. Addtionally, this tip is contaminated with the patient's blood, which leads to the danger of blood-borne pathogens, such as HIV or hepatitis, to contaminate the needle and pose a further health risk for the medical personnel administering the needle.
It would be beneficial to provide a needle that can be easily and quickly placed into a safety position after removal from the patient's blood vessel in order to minimize the chance for a needle stick.